Petalos de luna
by Basplay
Summary: Houtaro y sus amigos del club clasico se disponen a pasar sus vacaciones llendo al lago para acampar, ¿cuanto tiempo soportaran estar solos bajo la calida magia de la naturaleza?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! que tal, soy **basplay** y me eh decidido a escribir un fic, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, y me parecio genial intentarlo con esta serie y sus caracteristicos personajes, aparte, encontre que para los fans de hyouka, hay muy poco fanfic en español, por eso vengo aportar mi granito de arena, Disfruten !

**Aclarar: _Los personajes no son mios, pero la historia y como se desarrolla en si, me pertenece, por lo que si quieres compartirla estas en tu derecho siempre y cuando agreges los creditos_** :)

estuve un poco complicado con los nombres, refiriendome a como se tratan, si es con apellido o con nombre de pila, no sean tan estrictos en esos detalles xDD ya los mejorare.

**OJO!** la historia cuenta con **Spoilers**, termina la serie si no quieres enterarte de alguna cosa.

Sin mas que decir, **disfruten la historia** :D !

**- Capitulo 1: Vacaciones -**

Un estruendoso sonido golpea con el silencio de la mañana, la alarma del despertador marca las 9. Una mano torpe se asoma por entre las sabanas tanteando a su suerte sobre la cómoda, da con la alarma pero para su desgracia esta cae y se rompe dejando el sonido atrás junto con su funcionamiento. Un ojo entrecerrado mira el hecho y no tiene otra respuesta más que un largo suspiro. Tendré que comprar otro, piensa para si mismo con un sentimiento agotador.

Las siguientes horas de la mañana pasaron de forma lenta sobre el chico, Houtaro, ya que debería juntarse con sus amigos del instituto al medio día, era la primavera y las vacaciones no habían hecho mas que comenzar, Hecho que alegraba a Houtaro, no por la llegada del verano, - el calor nunca le gusto - si no por el privilegio de poder hacer nada útil sin que nadie se lo reproche. Claramente esto no estaba en la mente de una de sus compañeras de club, por lo que había planeado realizar un viaje de campamento a los alrededores de la ciudad donde el frondoso bosque escondía dentro un hermoso lago en el cual la naturaleza de esta misma brillaba sin ser opacada.

Por muy bello que fuesen los alrededores de la ciudad, Houtaro no se sentía con ganas de ir en un viaje con mas de una hora de camino, pero por algún hecho no se sentía tan desanimado como lo hubiese sido unos meses antes de conocer a Chitanda, de alguna forma el no podía negarse a una petición de ella en la cual estuviera realmente interesada, eso en cierta forma no le gustaba, no le quería dar razón al mensaje subliminal de su amigo - Un hombre controlado por mujeres -. Tomoe, Chitanda, yo no soy controlado por ninguna de ellas, soy fiel a mi lema aun que últimamente éste… Es interrumpido de su meditación por el sonar del teléfono. Una voz se oye a través de varias paredes.

- ¡Eh, Houtaro!, ve a contestar el teléfono – se escuchaba la voz desde la cocina, seguramente su hermana estaría ocupada cocinando.

- Mhh.. ni modo.

Levanta el auricular y escucha una voz conocida. Es ella, así que. ¿Realmente tendré que ir?, pensaba para sus adentros hasta que por fin da una respuesta.

- ¿Chitanda. Eres tu no?.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Oreki!... Perdón por llamarte pero, ¿vendrás no es así?.

La pregunta le deja la opción de dar un no como respuesta, pero por la magia en su voz o porque quizás en realidad Houtaro estaba cambiando, olvida el pensamiento.

- Si, iré.

- Bien, pero ya son las 12 y te estamos esperando.

¿Las 12?, como era posible que se le hubiera pasado tan rápido el tiempo. ¡Ah verdad!, el reloj se ah roto, se recodaba así mismo mientras escucha otra voz a lo lejos.

- Oye Chi-chan, dile que se apresure, ya estamos retrasados.

- Lo siento, voy en camino, no me demorare.

- Esta bien, te esperamos aquí, cuídate – con la recomendación hecha Chitanda corta la llamada.

Rayos, esto es problemático, tendré que usar la bicicleta para ir más rápido, y también tendré que dejarla por ahí, espero que cuando vuelva no haya desaparecido, sin pensar nada más, va a buscar su mochila junto a la cadena para la bicicleta. Al estar frente a la puerta para marcharse, se despide de su hermana quien le entrega antes de que se valla, un collar con un aro de color azul colgando y dos pequeñas bolas verde, aparte de ello, lo demás era una cuerda común y corriente.

- Es para protección, me lo dieron en Sudamérica cuando iba ir a conocer la cordillera, supongo que sirve ya que no me ocurrió nada.

- ¿Supones? – Pregunta dejando que su hermana le ponga el collar.

- ¡Hey!, te vendrá bien, aparte las 2 bolitas que tiene, según me dijeron, son catalizadores de amistad y amor – Lo dice guiñando un ojo mientras sonríe.

Con suficiente misticismo de su hermana, va andando a gran velocidad por la calle, ve su reloj, 12:25, casi media hora tarde, asume que tendrá que recibir algún reproche de sus amigos, seguramente uno de Ibara piensa. Últimamente la ah visto de mal humor no a su acostumbrada desinteresada y caprichosa personalidad, desde que sucedió lo de san Valentín se le observar desilusionada por lo que se frustra fácilmente. Quizás tenga que hablarlo con Satoshi, aun que, ¿por que me estoy involucrando en ello?, mi "política" no implica ayudar tanto a las personas… termina de reflexionar al ver a sus conocidos esperándolo con cierto aire de cansancio.

- Al fin llegas perezoso – Saluda Ibara frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Perdón, eh tenido un problema con mi reloj.

- ¡Eh, Houtaro! ¿Dónde piensas meter esa bicicleta? – Pregunta Satoshi mientras observa lo difícil que seria meterla en el bus y convences al chofer que la llevara.

Houtaro Saca la cadena de la mochila y se la muestra a su amigo, éste lo mira y lo ve con tono preocupado.

- ¿No crees que te la podrían robar si las dejas varios días sola?

- Pensé en ello, espero que no.

Deja de hablar para ver a Chitanda, se ve realmente bien con su camisa a tirantes y sus vaqueros, al verla se da cuenta de que aun no han intercambiado palabra alguna, no se veían desde la ceremonia de las muñecas, aun después de todo, sigue sintiendo curiosidad de saber como se veía bajo el árbol de cerezos , esos pensamientos le hacen dar vueltas por lo que los deja inmediatamente de lado, involucrar sentimientos de una u otra manera le hacen sentir miedo al igual como Satoshi tiene miedo a obsesionarse, pero, ¿El a que teme?.

Se da cuenta de que Chitanda le esta hablando, sale de su trance y vuelve a pensar en la bicicleta sin ningún motivo.

- ¿Hmp?.

- Te estaba saludando Oreki – Responde Eru al ver que no había escuchado lo que dijo.

- Ah, disculpa, estaba pensando en que si de verdad deberíamos ir.

- Hey Houtaro, no vallas a estar echándote para atrás – Decía Satoshi mirando la bicicleta – Sera mejor que vallamos a dejar la bicicleta a la estación de metro, es el lugar mas seguro que veo.

Houtaro se da cuenta de que la estación de metro no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban, no seria tanto problema acarrear con ella hasta allá.

- Bien, vallan rápido, van a ser la 1 y aun no estamos de camino al lago – Replica Ibara al ver como se van alejando los 2 chicos del grupo.

Una imperfección en el camino de tierra hace saltar de sus pensamientos a Houtaro. Ah sido mas duro de lo que esperaba este viaje, se decía a si mismo con tono de arrepentimiento. La fatiga se estaba haciendo presente en su cadena de desgracias, una voz le interrumpe su malestar.

- ¡Me acorde! Oreki-san, la pregunta que quería hacerte y de seguro tu me ibas ayudar, es que yo en verdad no eh… - Dice Chitanda de pronto, como si el sobresalto le hubiera movido algo en sus cajones de pensamientos.

Siente la presión de lo que puede estar a punto de decir, y es que al estar sentado al lado de ella, se da cuenta de lo acorralado que esta.

- ¡Podido dejar de pensar en ello! – Lo dice, acercándose bastante con sus grandes ojos violetas, acorralando a su acompañante.

Oreki se da cuenta de que ella esta demasiado cerca y como por una interpretación de los ojos de Houtaro viendo sus labios, Chitanda se aparta con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Con el corazón acelerado, intenta articular palabra, pero lo que sale no es su voz, si no la de Satoshi.

- Hey, de que me estoy perdiendo.

- Ehh… esto, yo, yo quería hacerles una pregunta que me ah estado dando vueltas, lo vi hace unos días en una revista como un puzle y en serio que me dejo intrigada.

El asiento de Houtaro se siente incomodo, trata de encontrar una posición pero el llevar mas de 40 minutos sentados no da muchas posibilidades, aparte de eso siente algo de curiosidad en lo que acaba de decir Chitanda.

- Bueno, Dinos que es – Dice Mayaka ya intrigada.

- Era mas o menos así, estas en una habitación la cual tiene un pasillo muy largo que conduce a otra habitación cerrada – Carraspea un poco y continua – Quieres prender la luz que hay en la habitación pero tienes 3 interruptores, no sabes cual de ellos es por lo que el acertijo esta en averiguar cual de los 3 es el que enciende la luz en la habitación-

- La narración de Eru deja a su acompañante bastante intrigado por la forma en que recuerda los detalles, ¿tendrá algún tipo de memoria especial?.

- ¡Pues esta fácil! Enciendes uno, vas a ver, si no es enciendes el otro y así… - Dice Mayaka confiada.

- En eso esta el problema – Responde Chitanda – solo puedes ir una vez a la habitación para saber cual es

Esto esta interesante, piensa Houtaro aunque no demostrándolo, fácilmente se distrae con el sonido de un ave que paso muy cerca del autobús, su desconcentración es nuevamente interrumpida por su amiga.

- Me ayudaras a resolver el misterio verdad, ¿Oreki-san? – Pregunta la chica acorralándolo, pero esta vez a una distancia un poco más prudente.

- Ehh bueno, no se si descubra la respuesta…

- Vamos Houtaro, sabemos que nos darás una buena respuesta – Le anima su amigo.

Mira por la ventana y vuelve a mirar al mismo pájaro, por encima del autobús, como si lo estuviera siguiendo, acechando afuera esperando a que se bajara de la estructura de hierro, al pensar en ello, Oreki piensa que debería estar viendo una película tranquilamente en su casa, sin tanto alboroto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclarar: ****_Los personajes no son mios, pero la historia y como se desarrolla en si, me pertenece, por lo que si quieres compartirla estas en tu derecho siempre y cuando agreges los creditos_** :)

Me di cuenta que en el primer cap no se notaba mucho cuando hablaban los personajes, ahora creo que se nota demaciado xDD nose ahi opinen...

**Disfruten el Cap!**

**-El Lago-**

- ¿Oreki-san? – Pregunta una vocecita que hace temblar a Houtaro.

El chico dotado de ojos verdes sabe que no puede salir de la petición de su compañera, por lo que simplemente suspira y mirando a sus grandes ojos violeta, los cuales tienen una gran determinación en su mirada, asiente, no cree que sea un problema muy complicado, solo bastara usar un poco de lógica e ingenio, algo que sin duda a él no le faltaba.

- mmh… creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es analizar el problema, ¿Qué datos tenemos? – Deja la pregunta mirando a su amigo, el "Base de datos".

- Jeje… Bueno, creo haber escuchado bien el problema – Mira a Chitanda quien asiente con una gran mirada de atención – Lo primero que tenemos que tener en cuenta es que queremos saber cual de los interruptores es el que sirve sin necesitar dar muchas vueltas, tres interruptores, una bombilla, un solo viaje – Carraspea, piensa un poco y continua – Lo segundo es las formas con las cuales no contamos para el acertijo, no podemos usar a alguien que este en los interruptores y otro en la habitación, tampoco podemos tratar de accionarlos por cables o control remoto, y tener una cámara vigilando mientras presionas los interruptores se ve muy trillado para un acertijo que se ve con una solución simple, así que el enigma esta al principio – Se detiene mirando a Houtaro, como dándole el turno de hablar.

Houtaro mira determinadamente a Satoshi. Ha mejorado bastante en examinar las cosas, ¿a que se deberá?, piensa mientras recuerda a como era su amigo hace unos cuantos años atrás, y como lo ha cambiado la vida, el también se ve a si mismo, y aun que no le guste admitirlo, ah cambiado, la vida no le parece tan gris y oscura como lo era antes. Desde el día en la casa de Chitanda, su rumbo se a desviado a otro mas colorido, sin darse cuenta sus compañero, o mas bien amigos, lo han guiado por un camino el cual él solo no hubiera hecho, no le gusta admitirlo, pero sus acciones le muestran lo que es ahora. Las acciones definen a las personas, piensa y suelta un pequeño gesto de entretenimiento en su cara lo que hace que sus amigos lo miren extrañados. Yo no soy así, a veces hay gente que no cam… es interrumpido por una voz, la misma que no lo ah dejado meditar por el camino.

- Oreki-san, ¿ya sabes como se resuelve el acertijo?

- Ehh… La verdad es que no.

- Pfff, con este chico no vamos a llegar a ningún lado – dice Mayaka recostándose en el raspando de su asiento con gesto cansado.

- Vamos Houtaro, danos algo, yo ya hice mi parte – Satoshi levanta su dedo pulgar.

- A ver… tres interruptores, una bombilla, un viaje, no se puede usar a otras personas u objetos de ayuda, por lo que el enigma se basan en los movimientos que se realizan en los interruptores.

Se detiene y comienza a jugar con uno de sus mechones. Quizás es hora de tomar un poco enserio el enigma, no tiene nada de problemático resolver algo tan simple, ¿o si?, Deja de distraerse y su cabeza busca una solución entre muchas otras posibilidades, docenas de ideas pasan a través de el hasta que una de ellas le da el chispazo, uno que sus amigos logran ver en sus ojos al cual rápidamente una voz suave y curiosa pregunta.

- ¡Ya lo descubriste! – Le Dice Chitanda entusiasmada.

- Vamos, dinos como es la solución – Habla Mayaka con curiosidad.

- En realidad no tiene nada de misticismo, es simplemente un truco físico – Se detiene, sus amigos no comprenden muy bien a lo que se refiere – no podemos usar objetos u otra persona ya que eso quita tiempo por lo que el acertijo nos da a entender que quien quiera saber cual es el interruptor que enciende la bombilla no cuenta con mucho tiempo o artefactos, la solución es bastante simple.

Se acomoda en el asiento, las miradas lo desconciertan un poco, en especial la de ojos violetas la cual esta muy atenta a todo lo que esta diciendo, por lo que mira por la ventana y continúa su conclusión.

- Lo primero es presionar uno de los interruptores y esperar un poco, luego apagarlo y presionar el segundo e ir a la habitación, al llegar, si la bombilla esta apagada y caliente, es por que era el primero, si esta encendida, el segundo, y si esta apagada y fría, el tercero, ya con eso creo que el acertijo se ah resuelto.

Al terminar, ve los grandes ojos que lo observan, puede distinguir en ellos una cierta admiración, pero también un goce porque la respuesta fue a la altura de un buen misterio, Oreki se siente algo incomodo y trata de apartar la vista de las miradas.

- No me esperaba menos de ti Houtaro – decía Satoshi con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Wow! Así que esa era la respuesta, alguna vez la usare si me encuentro en un lio así – Decía Mayaka a lo que los demás ríen incluyendo a Hotuaro, quien esboza una sonrisa.

- No me imaginaba eso, valla Oreki-san, ¡eres genial! – Decía Chitanda mirándolo con sus grandes ojos expresando estimación.

- Solo fue suerte…

- Siempre tan modesto Houtaro jeje.

- ¡Eh! Miren, ¡ya hemos llegado! – Decía Mayaka con regocijo.

El Acertijo de Chitanda había hecho más corto la mitad del viaje, estaban en un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en medio del bosque, con sus bolsos ya en la espalda que contenían lo necesario para acampar tres días, se dispusieron a caminar por el sendero que los llevaría a su destino, una verdadera excursión en lo denso del lugar, les tomaría más de quince minutos llegar por el camino de tierra hasta el lago.

En el lugar se apreciaba una cierta magia, el viento resoplaba sobre los exuberantes arboles haciendo melodías únicas de serenidad, según la leyenda del sector, el bosque contaba con vida propia, al cual llegaban los que necesitaban de su bonanza, también absorbía y purificaba los inconvenientes de los viajeros, el bosque era sabio, hacia surgir los sentimientos del mas impuro corazón, una fuente inagotable de renovación a la cual el grupo de chicos estaba entrando.

Un gran alarido de un ave anuncia la llegada de los compañeros del club clásico al lago, gigante y majestuoso por si solo en el corazón del bosque, a sus alrededores se aprecian los visitantes instalados en sus carpas compartiendo y comiendo con la naturaleza a lo cual esto les produce al grupo una fatiga inmediata.

- Creo que deberíamos comer jeje – Decía Satoshi con una mano en su estomago.

- Yo eh traído el almuerzo preparado – Decía Chitanda mientras se quitaba el bolso donde busca cuatro paquete con comida suficiente para cada uno.

- No debiste haberte molestado Chitanda-san – Se mostraba humilde Satoshi.

- No importa, ya sabes que me gusta cocinar.

Satoshi recuerda el festival Kanya y la competencia de cocina, donde ganaron gracias a ella, eso le trae bueno recuerdos y sonríe, con eso en mente se sienta al lado de ella para degustar lo que había preparado, arroz primavera con langosta cocida más un rollo de sushi.

- ¡Wow, valla que te esforzaste Chitanda! Me gustaría vivir contigo para comer siempre así.

- No seas tonto, y saca tu porción – Decía Mayaka con aire de enojo a lo cual responde con la mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa – Muchas Gracias Chi-Chan

- Oreki-San, toma, este es tuyo – Chitanda le extiende la ración de comida muy bien decorada.

- Gra… Gracias – Duda de tomar la comida por la forma tan cuidada de ser preparada.

Luego de terminar la comida, y descansar un rato, comienzan con el proceso de armar las carpas, cada uno había traído la suya, buscaron un lugar cerca al lago donde no hubiera mucha gente, encontraron uno con un gran sauce que dejaba espacio para todas las carpas y daba una gran seguridad, instalaron las carpas formando un circulo, donde las de los chicos y chicas estaban juntas, al medio trajeron un tronco y una gran piedra que había encontrado Mayaka para sentarse, el lugar se había puesto bastante acogedor con la naturaleza dándole carisma.

Chitanda vio la hora, eran más de las 3, ya hacia bastante calor, por lo que propuso ir a darse un baño al lago a lo cual estuvieron todos de acuerdo, dentro de su carpa con el traje de baño ya puesto, vio que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era casi el mismo que había usado en la piscina cuando fueron a ver a Houtaro trabajar, el hecho de que la vea así nuevamente le hacia sonrojar, ¿Por qué últimamente se sonrojaba tanto al estar con Houtaro?, creía tener una idea de lo que pasaba, aun así no lo asimilaba, quizás este paseo halle sus respuestas, El bosque y el lago están de su lado mas no tanto el traje de baño, aun así salió de todas formas a encontrarse con sus amigos que ya estaban afuera. Son solo tonterías Eru, vamos que el día esta muy lindo… dejo de pensar y salió de la carpa.

- Bien creo que estamos listos – Decía cerrando la carpa de los mosquitos.

- ¡Okey! Vamos a darnos un buen chapuzón, venga Houtaro, una carrera hasta el lago – Decía Satoshi preparándose para correr.

- Creo que mejor ahorro energías, aparte estamos solo a unos diez metros de él.

- No hay caso jajaja.

- Venga, mucho hablar y poco lago – Mencionaba Mayaka que ya estaba de camino.

Creo, que podre pasar los tres días que nos quedan, el lugar es bastante tranquilo, va conmigo, se decía para si mismo Houtaro quien comenzaba a encaminarse hacia el lago, de pronto observa mas detenidamente a Chitanda, y piensa en lo difícil que va ser ver el lago si ella esta muy cerca de él…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclarar: ****_Los personajes no son mios, pero la historia y como se desarrolla en si, me pertenece, por lo que si quieres compartirla estas en tu derecho siempre y cuando agreges los creditos_** :)

- Bajo el Árbol -

Los arboles revoloteaban en los alrededores del lago, unas cuantas hojas se soltaron de sus ramas para dar una danza en el aire, sin una cierta parábola determinada, llegaron al hombro de Chitanda quien como si fuese llamada, se giro y busco el viento que la envolvía en su manto invisible, sin darse cuenta, ella había quedado de frente al chico de ojos verdes, el cual descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del rio con sus cabellos ondulando sobre su frente. La grata imagen que figuraba y los ojos de él sobre los suyos le dio cierto rubor a sus mejillas, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, camino hacia Houtaro quien la miraba con cierta curiosidad, al estar cerca de él, aparto los pensamientos y con una rápida espontaneidad comenzó su fluida voz a hacer espacio entre el suave sonido de la brisa.

- Oreki-san, ¿no crees que deberías ir a darte un baño?

- Mmh… la verdad es que estoy bastante cómodo, la sombra de este árbol me relaja – La mira un momento y añade dudoso – siéntate y veras de que hablo.

- Eh… esta bien – Chitanda se sienta al lado de Houtaro, evitando tener un contacto mayor que el roce de sus brazos, situación que provocaba en ella un pequeño temblor en su respiración, por un momento sintió la brisa sobre su cabello y su ritmo volvió a ser el de siempre, dio un vistazo al paisaje y se olvido sobre si había algún contacto con su compañero – Es… Bastante relajante estar aquí.

- No hay mucha necesidad de gastar energía para disfrutar del lago.

- Muy propio de ti, puede que sea verdad… Aun así, Oreki-san – Con su suave mano se aparto el pelo que le era una distracción al verlo – Hace bastante calor aun en la sombra, vamos al lago, el agua te vendrá bien – Añade una sonrisa.

Houtaro mira las hojas sobre su cabeza y siente un pequeño mareo, había estado mucho tiempo al sol de camino a donde se encontraban, sintió que podía ir a refrescarse y luego volver a su árbol.

- Esta bien, creo que puedo lidiar con eso.

Sus amigos miraban entretenidos desde el lago la conversación que tenían los dos chicos bajo el árbol, al ver que se ponían de pie y caminaban hacia ellos, disimuladamente comenzaron a jugar con el agua como si llevaran un tiempo ya en ello. Chitanda los miraba curiosa como siempre ah sido, pensaba que esos dos hacían una muy bonita pareja, lastima que Satoshi no quisiera dar un paso más allá de esa amistad, no comprendía las razones que él tenia, pero suponía que no debía de ser cualquier asunto, porque recordaba la reacción de Oreki el día de San Valentín y lo que sucedió luego cuando hablaron, no tocaron demasiado el asunto, pero él se percibía como si comprendiera lo que había ocurrido con su amigo, ya había pasado un tiempo y la situación se comenzaba a poner nuevamente como antes.

Luego de que el grupo se refrescara y divirtieran, fueron a prepararse para la noche, los dos varones luego de vestirse fueron en busca de leña por los alrededores, Satoshi había mencionado que seria el quien encendería la fogata a lo cual Houtaro estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, las dos chicas prepararon lo que seria la cena mientras ordenaban lo mejor posible el lugar. Cuando los chicos volvieron con un montón de pedazos de madera aun había bastante luz para que Satoshi diera paso a su experimento de encender la fogata a lo que menciono "Survivor".

- Creo que vas a perder el tiempo fuku-chan - Le decía Mayaka al verlo tratar de provocar fricción con dos pedazos de madera. Satoshi al escuchar su nombre de pila se detiene y la mira detenidamente – ¿Que... Que me vez? – Pregunta a lo que Satoshi responde con una amable sonrisa provocando algo de nerviosismo en ella. Con un rapido giro dándole la espalda, para ocultar su vulnerabilidad, le recalca que perderá el tiempo, detrás de ella Satoshi aun sonríe.

- ¡No te preocupes, terminare esto en unos minutos!

Media hora más tarde, ya había perdido esperanza de realizar la fogata, y con un fuerte dolor en las manos se fue a sentar en uno de los troncos que habían traído, Mayaka preocupada fue a mirar si tenía alguna herida.

- Pero mira como has quedado, mañana tendrás bastantes ampollas por culpa de tu experimento.

- En la televisión se veía más fácil, creo que me equivoque jeje, ¡auch! – se quejaba al sentir que le desinfectaban las manos.

- No te quejes, con esto estarás mejor… Oye, Oreki, ¿crees que puedes encender la fogata de una forma mas sencilla?, la noche esta cerca.

- Pfff… Y yo que creía que me había salvado, ni modo – Se acerca a la madera caliente por media hora de fricción, y con un encendedor y algo de pasto seco, enciende una pequeña llama que consume rápidamente el pasto y se adhiere a la leña que estaba preparada – Creo que con esto y un poco de vigilancia, bastara.

- Chicos, creo que es hora ya de comer algo – interrumpía Chitanda.

Al terminar de comer lo preparado por las chicas y escuchar la historia de terror de Satoshi, donde la historia era parecida a la del lago Ness, Houtaro sin dar un mayor aviso fue a dar una vuelta alrededor del lago, se sentía satisfecho y agotado, buscaba entre los arboles, alguno que le sirviera para un reposo, encontró uno cerca de la orilla donde el único sonido proveniente era el del mismo bosque. Al estar recostado en la hierba, se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba a poco de estar en su plenitud, pensó en lo agradable que sería estar dormido bajo el tenue resplandor blanco – Oreki-san – De un sobresalto llego a estar sentado viendo a la figura que lo había llamado. Con unos grandes ojos violetas, se acerco un poco más a Houtaro quien permanecía en la misma posición mirándola intrigado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí solo?

- Pensando, hasta que has aparecido – Terminaba con un suspiro.

- ¿Eh?, entonces, creo que mejor me voy – Da una media vuelta y es detenida por una mano.

- No… No es necesario que te vallas – Ella voltea y ve su mano contra la suya, al percatarse de esto, Houtaro la separa y mira hacia otro lugar. Chitanda se sonroja un instante y sonríe. Se acuesta en la hierba al lado de él sin decir nada. Oreki, imitándola, vuelve a recostarse mirando las hojas.

- ¿En que pensabas?

- Suena chistoso, pero creo que en la luna – Al ella escucharlo lanza un pequeña risita, por la comparación con el dicho "estar en la luna".

- Muy propio de ti, ¿Qué tiene la luna que sea interesante?

Houtaro se queda pensando un momento, ¿Qué era lo que le interesaba? La luna no le interesaba, era la sensación de tranquilidad lo que le interesaba. Últimamente había tenido poca quietud en su ritmo cotidiano, perfectamente relacionado con la persona que tenía a su lado, pero, en el último tiempo cada vez le agradaban más las aventuras que ella le proporcionaba. Lo medita un segundo y recapitula. Las aventuras tampoco le interesaban, muy dentro de él, tenia la respuesta a su incógnita, y lo sabia, pero su cableado cerebro aun no buscaba donde debía. Un toque en su mejilla le hace mirar a su costado, su respuesta lo estaba mirando apoyada con un codo en le pasto. Rápidamente carraspeo y volvía a hablar.

- Creo que el verla últimamente me hace enredarme yo mismo más que un buen misterio de Conan Doyle.

- ¿Y que tipo de misterio tendrá la cabeza de Oreki-san? – Con los ojos brillantes y acercándose un poco más, recita la palabra mágica – ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello!

El leve contacto de miradas que tuvo Chitanda y la cercanía con la cual lo había dicho, le hizo comprender de algún modo el misterio que tenía. Con los labios semiabiertos que mantenía al decir su ultima palabra, y ver que los de Houtaro imitaban su gesto. Sintió un leve impulso de acercarse un poco más, la distancia se acorto y pudo sentir como la respiración agitada de ella y de él se iban uniendo. A pocos centímetros de sentir el calor corporal del uno y otro, la maquina de procesamiento de su cabeza le dio un corte circuito y le hizo alejarse lo suficientemente rápido para que sintiera un pequeño vaivén al sentarse, junto con un calor incesable en todo su rostro. Houtaro se sienta en cierta medida de la misma forma. Sus miradas eran de absoluta sorpresa e incertidumbre, no había un modelo a seguir para lo que había pasado y el silencio se tornaba completamente denso. Pero el sabio bosque alivio la quietud y dio una suave brisa al lugar con el cual los chicos despertaron del trance de vistas que había entre ellos, dando Chitanda las primeras palabras.

- Cre… Creo que es bastante tarde ya, es mejor que nos vallamos, los chicos deben de estar esperándonos – Se apresura al colocarse de pie y comienza a caminar.

- Ya, ya lo creo - Oreki se levanta y la sigue. Durante el camino restante no se cruza palabra alguna, la tensión no era mayor solo por el hecho de la brisa que los acompañaba.

Al llegar al campamento vieron claramente como Satoshi y Mayaka estaban sentados bastante juntos frente a la fogata, al percatarse de su presencia, se separan sin mencionar nada al respecto. Luego de una pequeña charla bajo el sauce, los chicos comparten en lo tarde que era y lo rápido que se les había pasado el día, prometen despertarse temprano para disfrutar el día en su totalidad, con aquello planificado, Satoshi toma una botella con agua y la vacía en la fogata dando con ello el día terminado y la hora de dormir.

Ya bastante pasado en la madrugada, bajo el gran sauce, aun habían dos inquietos cuerpos que no lograban conciliar el sueño, uno de ellos, Houtaro, quien no aclaraba aun lo que había estado a punto de suceder hace unas horas. Se veía a si mismo recostado en la hierva mirando a unos grandes ojos violenta, los cuales a medida que se acercaban se iban tornando mas pequeños, su ritmo cardiaco también aumentaba junto con la frecuencia de su respiración. Se paraba a pensar en los labios rosados que estuvieron a solo centímetros de los suyos hasta que hubo ese sobresalto en ella, todo se detenía en ese momento y comenzaba a cuestionarse con un sinfín de razones. Sera, ¿que me eh enamorado de ella realmente?, Negaba con la cabeza pero su corazón le hacia sentir lo equivocado que estaba. Después de la reflexión, volvía a repetir la película, y así sucesivamente, hasta que una suave voz lo remeció de sus pensamientos completamente.

- Oreki-san, ¿estas despierto?


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada disculparme por la demora en la actualización tuve muchas cosas que hacer y tiempo realmente no tenia, así que me esforcé en hacer de este capitulo especial, espero que les guste, sin mas que decir, aquí esta :)

**_Los personajes no son míos pero la historia y como se desarrolla en si, me pertenece, por lo que si quieres compartirla estas en tu derecho siempre y cuando agregues los créditos_** :)

* * *

- El Brote -

La brisa estaba cada vez más suave por lo que ella se podía percibir lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Su piel estaba helada, llevaba un rato tras esa carpa esperando que algo sucediera. De forma clara no lograba comprender que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, pero algo si comprendía y era que sus latidos habían aumentado considerablemente desde el momento en que se acerco. Un impulso broto dentro de si, el cual le hizo llamar dentro de la carpa, inmediatamente se puso a temblar sintiendo un pequeño mareo - ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?, ¿Por qué su cuerpo daba aquellos sobresaltos tan raros?, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar ahí?, ¿Por qué no estaba en su carpa durmiendo? – todas estas preguntas emergieron dentro de ella en cosa se segundos, dándole inseguridad con la que retrocedió varios pasos antes de darse la vuelta, pero una leve voz la detuvo, esto le dio a entender que no había retorno.

- ¿Chi-Chitanda? – Se abre el cierre de la carpa y aparece la cara intrigada de Houtaro con el pelo desordenado - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eh… yo… N-No tengo sueño… y tenia ganas de hablar… - Cruzaba los brazos tapando su pecho deteniendo el pequeño temblor.

- Estas muy destapada para estar afuera – Se acerca para tocar su brazo y siente la helada piel – pero si estas congelada, ven entra.

Chitanda entra en la carpa y se acomoda en un extremo. Oreki termina de cerrar el cierre y se sienta frente de ella, no era especialmente una carpa muy grande por lo que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. La luz de la luna entraba por el tragaluz incorporado en la parte superior de la carpa y reflectaba claramente lo sonrojada que se encontraba Chitanda. Con la mirada apartada, Houtaro toma un abrigo y se lo coloca en lo hombros destapados de ella, sin hacer un contacto visual directo, Chitanda le agradece el gesto, en ese momento, ella sentía fácilmente sus latidos en todo el cuerpo, fluyendo desde su corazón, a trabes del cuello y finalmente a su cabeza con lo cual se sentía algo mareada. A pesar de lo helada que estaba, advertía un gran calor en su interior que le iba aumentando la temperatura rápidamente.

- De… ¿De qué querías hablar?.

- ¿Eh?... Bueno yo, la verdad – Da unas cuantas miradas rápidas en la carpa y se detiene en un punto ciego – no se… Creo que de cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Houtaro la mira detenidamente y se da cuenta inconcientemente que es su turno de mover las piezas, no sabe con exactitud que tipo de piezas, pero la palabra se le haba dado a él y tenia que decir algo.

- ¿Cómo te lo has estado pasando?¿es lo que esperabas?

- … - da un suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras exactas - La verdad es que hoy fue un día bastante agitado, espero que podamos disfrutar más en los dos días que nos quedan.

- Agitado… bastante que lo fue,

- ¿N-No estas a gusto con haber venido aquí, Oreki –san? – Baja un poco la mirada escondiendo sus ojos entre las sombras.

- ¿Qué? ¡no que dices!, es cierto que me gustaría estar en mi casa tranquilamente, como lo es siempre, ¡pero prefiero estar aquí contigo!… - Al darse cuenta de sus palabras y el énfasis en ellas, se ruboriza instantáneamente e intenta arreglar la frase agregando con un tartamudeo, y casi susurrando un "con ustedes"

Chitanda había subido su mirada viéndole fijamente. Aun que se formo un silencio total, también el ambiente iba en aumento referente a la temperatura en la carpa, o eso era lo que los dos chicos percibieron. Sus mejillas ardían y el no quitar la mirada daba como consecuencia una gran agitación en el pecho. Aun que solo fueron varios segundos, para los chicos fue una eternidad que no se terminaba hasta el momento en el que Chitanda detuvo el intercambio de miradas girando rápidamente su vista a un punto muerto dentro de la carpa. Houtaro estaba con un gran nudo en la garganta, estaba avergonzado y se daba a ver a simple vista, pero muy dentro de él se percato y creyó sentir como si estuviera levantando un saco de papas y un pequeño agujero comenzara a aminorar la carga. De pronto un suave tartamudeo corta el silencio.

- O-O… Oreki-san… Tu-Tu sientes algo… - Sin cambiar su mirada y con unos cortos suspiros termina la frase - ¿algo por mi?

Oreki, quien se había quedado con el nudo en la garganta, comenzó a abrir la boca tratando de articular palabra, pero se detuvo, la pregunta se le había venido a la mente muchas veces, todas ellas no encontrando una respuesta concreta, sus metódicos pensamientos no eran suficientes ya que su respuesta no estaba en palabras si no que en sentimientos. En el momento en que ella hizo la pregunta, aquel sentimiento escondido por él mismo, afloro sin detenerse, fue como si alguien hubiera desenredado todas las conexiones de cables y a su vez las desconectara, lo que lo llevo a hablar y actuar puramente por instinto. Se acerco a Chitanda, con un acto seguido le tomo con los dedos muy delicadamente el mentón. Llevada por Houtaro, quedo nuevamente con un contacto visual, desde luego esta vez mucho más cercano, lo que le dio un reflejo de agrandar sus ojos violáceos en un principio, pero haciendo de estos mas pequeños en un instante. Houtaro con todos sus pensamientos nublados, solo distinguía con la claridad que se mostraban sus actuales sentimientos, Por lo que simplemente ya en aquel momento, se dejo llevar, sin una línea de meta exacta la cual cruzar.

- A-ahora, creo que todo me ah quedado mas claro, supongo – Acaricia levemente con el pulgar el mentón de ella, termina preguntando - … ¿y tu?

- … C-Creo que…

El que Chitanda haya movido los labios tan cerca suyo no lo logro contener. El hecho de ver el color rosado de su labio inferior bajo la tenue luz de la madrugada, le hizo acercarse aun más. Chitanda quien se percato de que quizás sus palabras ya no eran necesarias, cerro profundamente sus ojos y se sintió atraída por un ligero calor que no era proveniente del suyo, y con un ultimo caliente suspiro se dio el contacto mas puro de la unión de dos personas, un primer beso de desahogo en donde los sentimientos afloraban sin ninguna restricción.

Con ligeras pausas para respirar, poco a poco se fueron tendiendo en las mantas acomodadas en la carpa, hasta quedar Houtaro delicadamente sobre ella para no aplastarla. De a poco a las simples pausas, se fueron agregando leves gemidos de Chitanda, uno tras otro hacían que Houtaro quisiera seguir escuchando de ellos. Una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de ella, y la otra estaba posada en su cadera, con tímidos y torpes movimientos se fue desplazando a su vientre lo que produjo que las caricias de ella se detuvieran, agarrando con fuerza la camisa de él en su espalda. Los besos que eran a cada paso mas apasionados, en donde los jugueteos de sus lenguas y los leves mordiscos de los labios, causaron en Houtaro por la excitación, que el contacto que estaba en el vientre se comenzara a deslizar, ella al sentir que se estaba cruzando una barrera muy alta, lo detuvo. Lo agitada de su respiración era mucho menor a lo agitado que estaban sus pulsaciones. Oreki sintiendo un gran grado de vergüenza, se aparto de ella hacia un costado con una mano en la frente, percibiendo la alta temperatura que tenia en ese momento, advirtió también que su cabello estaba con mucho sudor al igual que el despeinado pelo de ella. Con la sangre más fría y sus pensamientos visibles, dio las disculpas que sentía necesarias dar.

- Lo siento, eso no debió haber pasado, me deje llevar, perdóname… - Sin una respuesta Houtaro volvió la vista a su lado pero fue tapada por la cabellera de Chitanda, ella se había posicionado en su pecho.

- No digas eso… Y-Yo también me descuide – con un largo suspiro vuelve a hablar – No quiero volver a mi carpa, ¿M-Me dejarías quedarme?

La mano de Houtaro le acaricio el pelo y confirmo la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza, con ello Chitanda se apretó aun más a él, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el contacto físico intimo que podía haber. En un momento a Oreki le pareció ver un destello verde, se pregunto si seria el collar que tenía puesto, se quedo un momento y sonrío quedando profundamente dormido.

...

- ¿Hm? … - Houtaro con una nublada visión logra captar sobre el tragaluz a un pequeño pájaro dando saltos sobre la carpa hasta que vuelve a emprender el vuelo.

Los rayos solares iban entrando lentamente en la carpa, obstaculizados solos por las ramas del sauce, el reloj de pulsera marcaba las 10 con 5, y en el exterior se escuchaba bastante movimiento, una voz despierta completamente a Oreki de su pereza, es la voz de Mayaka la cual llamaba efusivamente a Chitanda que saliera de su carpa. Con un sudor frío, Oreki se levanta, cuidando de no mover demasiado a la bella durmiente, y espía por un orificio, ve claramente a Mayaka al lado de la carpa. Un gran escalofrío se le viene al ver que sujeta el cierre y abre la carpa.

- ¿Mmmh? No esta aquí, oye Fuku-Chan, ¿has visto a Chitanda por ahí?

Con una gran sorpresa, Houtaro se da cuenta que la respuesta viene a pocos metros de su carpa, dándole aun mas escalofríos.

- No, quizás este cerca del río, podrías ir a verla – La voz se va acercando aun mas – ¡Oye Houtaro! ¿Hasta que hora piensas dormir?

- ¡ Y-Ya estoy despierto, salgo en un rato! – Siente que un pie toca su pierna, se da cuenta en el lío que esta metido.

- ¿Ehhh? Así que estas despierto, Bueno apresúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – Houtaro siente como los pasos se van alejando.

Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con una Chitanda inquieta ya pronto a despertar, a la luz del día la puede ver con toda claridad. Llevaba una ligera blusa de seda celeste en donde la posición en la que se encontraba, delataba su curvada cintura y su ombligo perfecto, en la parte inferior llevaba unos short igualmente de seda que llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto sus largas y suaves piernas. Houtaro al estar tan cerca de ella se coloco rojo y con ello aparecieron los pensamientos lujuriosos, pero no las ideas para sacarla de ahí, simplemente no brotaban. Van a malinterpretar todo, bueno anoche varias cosas pasaron, pero ellos no creerán si les decimos que fueron solo unos simples besos,,, espera tan simples no fueron, maldición. El pensar en esto último su temperatura y color se hicieron más notorios, perturbando aun más sus ideas. Chitanda que ya había abierto los ojos, lo vio a él casi contra la salida de la carpa bastante rojo, al darse cuenta de lo destapada e indefensa que se encontraba, tomo la primera manta que encontró para cubrirse y se alejo a un rincón. Cuando tenia pensado hablar, Houtaro le hizo una señal que guardara silencio y tan pronto lo hizo se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Satoshi.

- Oye Houtaro, apresúrate, hay que ir a buscar leña, deja tu holgazanería en la ciudad…

Con las palabras de Fukube, Chitanda se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y daba crédito a lo avergonzado que se encontraba Oreki, tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero, ¿Cuál seria? No podía simplemente salir, se arriesgaba a que la vieran y en ese instante ya no podría dar una explicación tan simple. En ese momento se acerca Oreki, con una voz baja le dice que él tiene un plan.

- Tendrás que taparte los ojos, no me puedo cambiar si me estas mirando – Las palabras fueron como una bomba para Chitanda, la cual se ruborizo completamente tapándose con la manta la cara.

Houtaro ya vestido, sale de la carpa y va hablar con Fukube, a quien le dice que se adelante, mientras el va a buscar algo. Fukube hace caso a sus palabras y se adentra en el bosque. Intranquilo, da un rápido vistazo en busca de Mayaka, al no verla cerca, se mueve lo más veloz posible a la carpa de Chitanda. Al buscar en sus cosas lo necesario para que pueda salir, se encuentra con su ropa interior, con la cual se sonroja al instante, sin un aviso, siente un gran escalofrío en su espalda, una voz de mujer se adentra en la carpa.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo hurgando en las cosas de Chi-chan, OREKI?!

...

* * *

¿Que opinan de tener otra escena de ese tipo más adelante?, dejen sus comentarios :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal! aqui el capitulo 5 ya, de antemano decir que me disculpen por los nombres, realmente se me olvido de que forma exacta se llamaban entre ellos, ya sea satoshi a mayaka o al revez xD, tambien informar que por unas 2 semanas no actualizare, ya que estare de vacaciones, Bueno eso po ahora, disfruten del cap :)

**_Los personajes no son míos pero la historia y como se desarrolla en si, me pertenece, por lo que si quieres compartirla estas en tu derecho siempre y cuando agregues los créditos_** :)

* * *

-Introspección-

Sus pulsaciones habían aumentado, sentía como si estuviera equilibrando ciento de libros y que por un mal movimiento la columna se doblara hacia lo inevitable. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme en mi casa, en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, en que lio me eh metido… Se giro de forma rápida con las manos arriba mostrando que no tenía ninguna mala intención. Mayaka quien estaba molesta por su actitud se metió en la carpa y lo agarro de la camisa pidiendo una clara explicación. Dentro de ella no tenía intenciones de escuchar a un pervertido, por lo que apretó con más fuerza la camisa y lo acerco aun más a su rostro. Oreki estaba espantado, veía su fin en los ojos de ella, decenas de mentiras pasaban por su mente en un pestañeo pero no podía decir ninguna, en un momento creyó que lo mejor seria contar la verdad, pero la imagen de Chitanda tapada con las mantas, mientras miraba con completa vergüenza, le hizo olvidarlo con la misma rapidez que surgían mentiras.

- Chitanda, ¿sabes donde esta Hou… ¿Houtaro?… ¿Maya-chan? – La voz de Satoshi le provoco un gran salto a ella y de inmediato se vio en tercera persona con lo cerca que estaba de Oreki y lo malinterpretado que podía salir todo aquello.

Soltándolo de la camisa, se da media vuelta y mira a Satoshi con la misma expresión que la vio a ella Houtaro hace unos momentos.

- Fuku-chan, esto no es lo que crees, Chitanda nos pidió que le ayudáramos a buscar algo dentro de su carpa y este estúpido busco mal y se encontró con lo que no debía, jejeje – con la mano detrás de su cabeza forzaba a salir la risa, Satoshi pareció entenderlo y sonrió primero hacia ella y luego a Houtaro, quien no comprendía con certeza que había ocurrido con Mayaka de un momento a otro.

- Bien, entonces Houtaro ¿Por qué no dejas que Maya siga buscando y tu vienes conmigo?

- Me parece bien…

Antes de salir de la carpa escucho un intimidante susurro en su oído – Luego me las pagaras – Con un escalofrió se apresuro a alcanzar a Satoshi quien ya se estaba adentrando entre los arboles. ¿Cómo era que se había salvado de una forma así?, aun que solo fue aplazar lo inevitable, Oreki estaba anhelando con todas sus ganas la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Mientras que el sonido de las ramas partiéndose en las hojas secas era el ambiente, Houtaro estaba con la cabeza en su carpa, viendo a Chitanda esperando de él con la ropa, para terminar de una vez tal escena. Sabía que su amigo le estaba hablando pero las palabras no parecían penetrar más allá del oído medio, sus sentimientos también estaban causando estragos en los pensamientos, se mesclaban ideas con emociones, dando más escenas "raras" dentro de su cabeza… Una rama golpeo su ojo y le quito todo el sentido alguno al pasado o futuro, con agonía y maldiciendo su suerte, se frotaba el ojo derecho como si con eso el dolor se le fuera en decaimiento. Satoshi, quien escucho los sonidos de molestia, fue en su ayuda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, malditas ramas… tomemos esas que están al lado del árbol y volvamos de una vez.

- Esta bien.

Luego de haber juntado una suficiente cantidad de leña para el día, caminaron por el sendero de ramas y hojas nuevamente de regreso al pequeño campamento. No habían pasado mas de treinta minutos desde que Houtaro se había despertado y creía que eran horas, todo pasaba tan rápido como lento a la vez, y dentro de la naturaleza el tiempo se pierde sin un reloj al igual que en el espacio. Creyó alguna vez leer que el tiempo era mucho mas lento en el espacio por la poca gravedad de ésta misma. Un lugar donde el tiempo es más lento, me agradaría vivir así por el resto de mi vida… mientras que su holgazanería viajaba por el cosmos, vio a Satoshi de camino a su carpa, aunque no estuvo atento en todo el camino a lo que le había dicho, las palabras que había soltado le parecieron de lo mas claras – Houtaro, voy a sacar tu chispero si no te importa – Oreki a quien la sensación le pareció como ver el tropiezo de una copa a punto de derramar todo el vino en una camisa, fue corriendo a detenerlo con la escusa de tener todo desordenado.

- ¿Ehhh? Que ocurre Houtaro, como si no hubiera visto muchas veces el desorden en tu pieza, o… ¿acaso me estas ocultando algo?

- Claro que no, solo espera que yo voy por el, ¿vale?

- Estas actuando raro Houtaro… Bueno, supongo que ya me lo dirás – Con su típica sonrisa se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las mojadas brasas del día anterior.

Con una gota de sudor fría resbalando por la sien, se acerco al cierre mirando que ninguno de los chicos estuviera mirando, Mayaka no estaba y eso lo hacia sentir escalofríos, si no encontraba una manera de resolver el problema pronto, todo se le iría de las manos hasta un acantilado de malinterpretaciones. Deslizo el cierre hasta abajo y entro lo mas rápido que pudo cerrando nuevamente la carpa. Un último suspiro salió por su boca antes de darse la vuelta y quedar completamente desconcertado.

Sentado mirando el vacio, Oreki se preguntaba que había pasado, Chitanda ya no estaba, no había ningún rastro más que el de su perfume en el aire. Ha escapado sola, valla… Espero que Mayaka no la haya visto, maldición, Ibara, aun tengo un asunto pendiente con ella, este lugar absolutamente no es mi confort habitual. Necesito un descanso… Cayendo de cara completamente sobre la almohada, no sintió ninguna necesidad de acomodarse, estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente para ser productivo por el resto del día. Al momento de inhalar percibió con la más minuciosa perfección el olor de Chitanda, el cual para Houtaro le recordaba al aroma de un clavel, aquel impregnado y adictivo aroma le aceleraba el corazón por cada inhalación que realizaba volviendo a recordarle una y otra vez la escena en la madrugada, agregando o quitando acciones para los distintos finales que pasaban por su cabeza.

- ¡Houtaro! ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo allí dentro? – El cierre se desliza hasta el suelo y Satoshi ve a su amigo recostado – Valla, así que aun quieres seguir durmiendo… ¡Vamos levántate!

- Creo que estoy en trance, el chispero esta en ese bolso – Apunta con el dedo índice un pequeño bolso en la esquina sin levantar la mirada– Déjame descansar solo 5 minutos - Aunque mejor serian unas horas, pensó.

- No hay remedio… - Mientras busca entre las cosas de Houtaro, siente un extraño aroma – Que es ese olor Houtaro, ¿alguna nueva colonia?

- D-Debes estar mal… seguramente es el mismo bosque…

- Mmmh, en mi carpa no hay un aroma así… Bueno, solo 5 minutos Houtaro, no te creas que te dejare descansar toda la mañana jeje – terminando su frase, sale de la carpa dejándola cerrada.

Eso estuvo bastante cerca, como se me pudo pasar un detalle así, espero que no le de mas vueltas al asunto. Rodando de un lugar a otro unas cuantas veces, inhala por última vez el completo aroma de la almohada y se la quita de encima, se queda boca arriba mirando los destellos que atravesaban las hojas del sauce penetrando en el tragaluz. ¿Qué voy hacer? No creo tener la suficiente valentía para volver a hablar con ella, que complicado es todo esto. Deja al descubierto su frente con la mano sobre su cabellera y medita todos los sucesos que han pasado desde aquel día en donde entro a la sala del club clásico creyendo de que no había nadie, la primera vez que esos ojos violáceos penetraron mas allá de los suyos, y hasta ese extraño día en el cual comprendió lo que le ocurría a Satoshi con Mayaka, al verse él mismo en una situación similar.

Se levanto de golpe, si continuaba adentro con el constante recordatorio del aroma, no podría aclarar sus pensamientos, salió de la carpa y se encontró a Satoshi ya con una pequeña llama ardiendo entre las ramas que habían encontrado. La carpa de Chitanda estaba abierta pero no se veía nadie adentro, tampoco había algún rastro de que estuviera Ibara por los alrededores, se pregunto que estarían haciendo.

- Veo que lograste encender la fogata.

- ¡Claro! No creas que me la iba a ganar, ¡tengo un completo manual de sobrevivencia en mi base de datos!

- Ah… ya veo, oye ¿y las chicas?

- Maya-chan parece no estar en la carpa, y a Chitanda no la eh visto en todo el día, ¿que será de ella? – Satoshi se sienta en uno de los troncos cercanos, Acto que copia Houtaro.

- Ayer… Ayer estuvieron bastante próximos tú e Ibara, ¿Ah ocurrido algo más dentro de estos días? – La cara de Satoshi cambia a un estado melancólico, Houtaro se debate el si haber puesto la pregunta sobre la mesa fue lo correcto.

Satoshi carraspea un poco y se queda mirando fijo la inexacta e irregular figura de las llamas corrompidas por el viento, el sonido de una chispa lo incito a hablar.

- Es cierto, hemos estado algo más cercanos últimamente, creo que de una vez por todas, estoy aceptando mis sentimientos. Como sabrás, antes era un obsesivo con cualquier asunto que se me cruzara, por lo que me dañaba con más fuerza cuando fracasaba, pero… ¿No es así como se logran las grandes aspiraciones? En ese transcurso de tiempo aprendí muchas cosas por auto superación, pero ahora ultimo, cuando adopte mi otra forma de pensar, ha sido todo en base a un concepto, solo teoría y no experiencia. Quiero volver a la experiencia… estar con maya-chan esta siendo bastante gratificante después de todo, y una bonita sensación también… – terminando con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos encontrados, Satoshi revuelve las brasas en el interior de la fogata con un largo palo.

- Creo que haces lo correcto, me agrada volver a ver al antiguo tú una vez mas – Houtaro muestra una pequeña sonrisa poco común en su rostro, Satoshi que lo ve, se ríe con bastante alegría.

A Houtaro realmente le agradaba volver a ver a su antiguo amigo otra vez, Ibara a fin de cuentas, le estaba proporcionando un bienestar solo posible con el amor que le entregaba. Pasado un rato, cuando el fuego había transformado las ramas en brasas, aparecieron Chitanda e Ibara juntas, el verlas, a Houtaro le pareció que algo había ocurrido, pero el pensamiento se esfumó tras cruzar miradas con Chitanda. Fue menos de un segundo, lo suficiente para creer sentir que su corazón estaba en el cuello atragantándolo. Durante el transcurso de los preparativos para el almuerzo, Mayaka y Satoshi llevaban la conversación mientras que Eru y Oreki acotaban uno que otro comentario al tema sin hablarse directamente. Mayaka no parecía mostrarse enojada con él como lo fue hace unas dos horas. Al parecer realmente sucedió algo en el rato que esas dos no estaban, esto me preocupa demasiado…

Eru preparo el almuerzo del día con ayuda de Mayaka, a pesar de lo complicado de preparar algo a la intemperie, ellas dos se las arreglaron para cocinar una sopa bastante buena que dejo totalmente satisfechos a todos durante el resto del día. El reloj de pulsera marcaba las 1 en la muñeca de Houtaro, y ya iban de camino a saciar el calor en el agua del lago, a los alrededores había llegado mas gente, la suficiente como para estar separados unos quince metros de cada uno, a los chicos mucho no les importaba, el lugar del campamento estaba apartado de la zona central y era mucho mas tranquilo. Hubo un momento en el cual estuvieron todos dentro del lago jugando con una pelota, incluido Houtaro, éste cada vez que cruzaban miradas con Chitanda, ella inmediatamente escondía su piel blanca y descubierta en las aguas pareciendo muy chistoso a Satoshi y Mayaka.

Houtaro se había rendido, estaba completamente exhausto debajo de un árbol, había sido suficiente para él, tanto lo psicológico como el estado físico los sentía totalmente adormecidos en un cansancio inagotable, cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, Ibara aparece delante de él con una mirada de pocos amigos. Satoshi y Eru seguían dentro del lago buscando piedras raras de colección.

- No crees que aun me debes una explicación, ¿Houtaro?

- Ibara… este, yo – Es interrumpido con un dedo de ella en su boca.

- No me estoy refiriendo a lo de esta mañana, Chi-chan me lo ha contado todo, casi, con lujo de detalles… quiero escuchar tu versión ahora.

Para Oreki tal revelación, le hizo parecer que el árbol donde se encontraba se caía sobre él. ¿Con lujo de detalles? En que estaba pensando Eru cuando se lo contó, si fue así, habrá incluido… Tragando saliva, miro a Mayaka que aun lo miraba con desplante de superioridad, no quedaba escapatoria, Houtaro realmente estaba contra la espada y la pared.

- ¿Q-Que versión quieres escuchar , lo que sucedió ayer?

- Más bien quiero saber tus reales sentimientos hacia ella.

- Mis verdaderos sentimientos… - Houtaro bajo la mirada y se quedo en un pensamiento en círculos.

Desde el primer día en que ella le pidió algo con verdaderas ganas, a él se le había encendido una pequeña chispa en su interior, ya después de todo ese largo tiempo, ahora esa chispa era una llama, llama la cual estaba ahogada y encerrada hace mucho, pero desde que ayer sucedió aquel momento de claridad, aquella se había desatado y escapado con toda su fuerza para demostrar lo viva que se encontraba y lo innegable que era su presencia. Lo complicado de todo esto, era el valor que tendría Houtaro

- Chitanda… Ella, realmente me gusta, siempre tuve un sentimiento hacia ella, pero solo hasta ahora lo reconozco.

- Oh… ya veo, ¿y por que no se lo has dicho directamente?

- Creo que no tengo el suficiente valor para afrontar algo como eso, ya sabes como soy, mientras menos complicado, mejor…

- No me importa mucho lo que hagas dentro de tu vida Oreki, pero aquí esta involucrada Chi-chan… aparte,¿ como era tu gran frase?

- No hago nada que no tenga que hacer, lo que tengo que hacer, lo… - No alcanzo a terminar su lema antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir Mayaka.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta… de lo que tienes que hacer? – Con una sonrisa en sus labios por primera vez en todo el día al hablar con él. Se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia los chicos que ya contaban con una cantidad de piedras extrañas en sus manos – No me decepciones, Oreki-kun.

Con Mayaka sumergiéndose en el lago, a Oreki se le habían aclarado algunas dudas en su interior, él sabia ya lo que tenia que hacer, también sabia que tendría que ser ese mismo día, no tenia idea de lo que diría él o ella en ese momento, esperaba lo que sea, no tenia que darle mas tiempo al asunto, ya tiempo había pasado bastante.

El atardecer estaba a pocos minutos, el cielo ya estaba en un tono anaranjado a su alrededor. Las pocas nubes que quedaban, eran impregnadas con sombras alargando su contorno, el ruido era mínimo, el rito del día irse era sagrado para todo un bosque lleno de animales, un momento de unión entre los noctámbulos y diurnos. Quizás Houtaro no contaba con tal proceso en aquel momento, él solo había elegido aquel momento por la oportunidad que encontró en ese instante.

Hace unos minutos Satoshi y Mayaka se habían alejado del campamento a buscar algún negocio cercano, necesitaban productos frescos para comer en la noche, Houtaro vio la oportunidad y con la valentía que pudo, le pidió a Eru que lo acompañara. Habían llegado al lago, a solo instantes del clímax del atardecer, estaban los dos de frente sin mirarse, pasara lo que pasara, el tenia que hacerlo, era su deber… "No hago nada que no tenga que hacer, lo que tengo que hacer, lo hago lo más pronto posible"… Su forma de pensar quizás últimamente había cambiado, pero aquel viejo lema olvidado, vino en su rescate.

- Chi-Chitanda…

* * *

Un cap de bastante reflexion xD los prox cap quizas sean los ultimos, tengo un arco listo para alargarlo más pero depende de mi tiempo, bueno eso es todo, Saludos a todos :D


End file.
